


O.W.L.S. Season

by Bangtanboysboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanboysboo/pseuds/Bangtanboysboo
Summary: Basically this was an excuse for me to mix to of my favorite things: BTS and Harry Potter... and lots of cute boys being boyfriends.





	O.W.L.S. Season

Namjoon would be damned if a Slytherin was to beat him in the O.W.L.S.

He was in his second to last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had managed to remain at the top of the scoreboard for the past six years. He was known for being at the top of the class in every class. He was a Ravenclaw, after all. However, all of that stability had changed when a student transferred from Beauxbaton’s.

Kim Seokjin. A tall, handsome, and powerful wizard who had joined the ranks of the Slytherins earlier that year. Not only was he beautiful and cunning, like most Slytherins were, but he was incredibly intelligent as well. Namjoon’s jaw had dropped when Professor Snape had rewarded the house of Slytherin 50 points after Seokjin had scored the highest on the midterm exam. Namjoon was sure that his jaw had been stuck to the floor. Never before had anyone ever even come close to touching Namjoon’s grades, and he admitted that this was a bit of a power trip. It was his defining feature and it was being threatened. 

“It happened again,” Namjoon huffed, dropping his textbooks on the table and flopping into his seat. Taehyung looked up at him inquisitively with his cheeks full of chicken. 

“What happened again?” He asked while food bits flew from his mouth. Namjoon wiped away the spit that had attached itself to his face and began to help himself to the decadent food that filled the middle of the long table. He was stress eating, plain and simple.

“Seokjin got a one-hundred on the O.W.L.S pre-exam. I swear I’ve never seen him step foot in the library. I was there for nine hours on Saturday and I only scored a ninety-six,” Namjoon kept piling his plate high. He looked past the students sitting across from him and over to the Slytherin table. Seokjin as well as other Slytherins like Park Jimin and Min Yoongi were all laughing loudly and shoving each other happily. Seokjin felt eyes on him and his smile dimmed to a smirk as his gazed rested on Namjoon’s. Namjoon felt a chill run down his spine as Jin didn’t break the stare for a good minute. Only when Taehyung snapped his fingers in front of Namjoon’s face did he return to the Ravenclaw table. 

“I say, maybe he’s cheating,” Taehyung stated.

“Highly unlikely,” Namjoon muttered, turning to his food. He was just going to have to up his hours in the library. If that was what it would take to beat the notorious Kim Seokjin, then so be it. “I heard he was this good at Beauxbaton’s too. Some sort of child prodigy or something…”

“Well, no matter what happens,” Taehyung ripped another huge chunk of the chicken off of the bone, “You’re still the best to me,” he smiled with his cheeks full once again and grease running down his chin.

“Thanks… Tae…” Namjoon suddenly didn’t feel very hungry at all.

 

For the next two weeks, Namjoon spent the majority of his time in the library. He hardly slept and only appeared in the dining hall to hastily grab food and then return to his little corner in the back of the library where it was the quietest. No one ever saw him except through blurry eyes when he would return to the dorms at three in the morning. 

One afternoon, when Namjoon’s nose was deep in an Advanced Potions textbook, he suddenly felt a looming presence over him. He chose to ignore it until it didn’t leave after a few moments. Namjoon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to complain but when he saw who was standing in front of him, the words died on his lips. 

Casting shade upon him and standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face was none other than Kim Seokjin. 

“Studying hard?” he quipped.

“Piss off,” Namjoon cut him off. Not seeming to react at all to the rude statement, Seokjin was able to keep the cool air about him. Namjoon couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the other boy. His bright bleached hair shimmered in the library light and Namjoon gulped. He regained his confidence and spoke again. “Some of us have important studying to do, so if you would please-”

Seokjin didn’t look very interested in leaving and remained standing there. There was a glimmer in his eye, something that Namjoon couldn't quite make out, but it made his palms sweat. He sighed deeply and began to gather his things. If Seokjin wouldn’t leave, then he would just find a new spot because he sure as hell wouldn’t be stuck around Jin. He stood up from the cozy chair and moved forward to shove his way past the other annoying boy. 

Just as he was about to get away, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his robes. A pair of soft lips made their way just centimeters away from Namjoon’s ear. His cheeks and neck became hot and he was sure he was blushing deep crimson.

“Good luck,” the lips brushed the shell of his ear with every word.

With that, Namjoon stumbled away, his heart beating fast and his mind racing. 

For the next few weeks, Namjoon could not get the encounter out of his head. It made studying and concentrating frustratingly difficult, and he would often slam his books shut to go relieve himself in the bathroom late at night where no one could hear him. He wasn’t sure why the other boy had such an intense effect on him so suddenly. Namjoon simply could not get Kim Seokjin out of his head. He hated Seokjin. Loathed him.

Right?

Namjoon splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked an absolute wreck with five o’clock shadow and dark purple rings settling under his eyes. If the O.W.L.S. didn’t kill Namjoon, then surely Kim Seokjin would. Then as Namjoon stared into his eyes, something occurred to him. 

“A spell. He must have put a spell on me. That is the only thing that is logical.”

 

It was late at night when Namjoon pounded on the door of the Slytherin common room. There were sounds of annoyance from inside, but Namjoon did not relent in his knocking. He was going to figure this out once and for all. 

Eventually, someone did come to the door. It was a perplexed and sleepy looking prefect who opened it, and upon seeing the Ravenclaw robes tilted his head in confusion.

“Can… I help you?” 

“I need to speak to Kim Seokjin,” Namjoon was not going to leave until he got this sorted out. There was no way he was going to pass these exams, let alone excel, if Seokjin didn’t lift this damn curse off of him. 

“Uh… okay, let me go get him,” he rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the common room.

Namjoon tapped his foot in impatience for minutes, his eyes flitting back to the door every now and then. When the door actually creaked open he jumped but caught his composure. 

“You rang?” A voice wracked with sleep, deep and husky, made Namjoon look over to the culprit. Namjoon’s breath caught in his throat at the bed-headed boy who stood across from him. He looked sleepy, and soft, and Namjoon would be lying if he said the word adorable didn’t come to mind. The admiration turned to anger as Namjoon realized what he was thinking. He surged forward, his fist wrapping around the soft flannel fabric of Seokjin’s pajama top. With his teeth bared and brow furrowed, he was incredibly close to Seokjin. Not even in this moment did Seokjin’s cool gaze falter. 

“Miss me too much? My, you are handsy,” he quipped.

“Take this goddamn hex off me,” Namjoon barked. His fist tightened in Seokjin’s top and he pushed him further into the concrete walls. Something flickered in Seokjin’s eyes, maybe confusion, but it was gone too quickly for Namjoon to really peg it down. 

“Hex? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You- you put some sort of spell on me to sabotage me! I haven't been able to focus in weeks,” Namjoon consciously decided to leave out the detail that Namjoon couldn’t focus on anything because his thoughts were consumed with Seokjin.

“I’m not sure what that has to do with me. Could you please get off of me now? You’re wrinkling my pajamas,” he said with a smug grin. Namjoon was under the impression that Seokjin could push him off if he really so pleased, he could see the thick biceps under the fabric, but Seokjin seemed to be playing nice for the moment. He stepped back and tried to control his breathing. His fingers went to his brow, trying to soothe the wrinkles there.

“You- you think I’m a threat because we’re both the smartest students here, so you hexed me, so I can’t focus!” Namjoon couldn’t control his voice at this point.

“Threat? You’re hardly a threat to me, Joonie. Oh, and call me Jin,” Jin was back inside the common room before Namjoon could retaliate. He banged on the door a few more times but no one came to answer. Namjoon knew it couldn’t simply be his own feelings getting in the way. He was going to the nurse to prove this once and for all. Seokjin would be expelled and he would once again be at the top of the school. Yes, that was what he would do.

 

“Well, there isn’t anything on you that I can detect,” the nurse stepped back.

“But Madam Pomfrey, there’s no way. Something is wrong with me!” Namjoon insisted.

“Kim Namjoon, go to bed. You look exhausted. I’m sure this is the root of your problems. I am prescribing a good night’s rest! And that’s an order!” With that Madam Pomfrey ushered Namjoon out of the infirmary. Namjoon walked towards the Ravenclaw common room with his shoulders slumped dejectedly. He could visually imagine his grades dropping with how much he hadn’t studied in the past few weeks, and now he was ordered to take a nap? Yea, right. Still, his feet were so heavy they felt stuck to the floor with each step and his pillow seemed like a soft cloud within reach.

“Aw, Joonie? Something the matter?”

Namjoon almost jumped out of his skin as the voice called out. He had been so immersed in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the familiar bright white head of hair. Namjoon was so tired that he really did not want to deal with this.

“What do you want, Jin?” He asked and turned towards the other boy. He was half-tempted to just run. At least then he could avoid this awkward confrontation.

“Just a little friendly talk. Don’t look so scared, Joonie,” every step that Jin took forward, Namjoon stepped back. Namjoon wished that just once he could wipe that stupid smirk off of Jin’s face. He hated how it made the pit in his stomach turn over, or how it made his knees tremble. “I’m assuming the nurse was a negative, huh?” He asked. His hands rested comfortably in his pockets, and Namjoon wondered how he could be so cool and collected.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Namjoon’s voice cracked.

“Oh, I didn’t do anything, sweetie. This is all the product of your horny little mind. Can’t stop thinking about me I heard. ‘Oh, Jin!’—” Seokjin faked moans as he continued to walk closer and closer to Namjoon. Namjoon felt frozen in his spot. All he could manage ‘Shut up,’ before Jin was standing right before him. Namjoon also realized with horror that he had backed himself against the cool stone wall.

“It seems as though little Joonie has a crush, no?”

Namjoon pushed Jin off of him with all his strength and walked as quickly as he could back to the Ravenclaw dorms. His hands were shaking, and he wiped the cold sweat off of his brow. What Jin was saying had to be a lie, right? There was no way he had a crush on Slytherin Kim Seokjin. He... he hated him… 

But then again, he wasn’t under a spell. His stomach always did summersaults whenever he saw the other boy. He always caught himself staring at Jin’s supple pink skin and his soft white hair. Namjoon was in trouble if he didn’t get these feelings under control. It seemed like a lot more than his grades were at jeopardy now.

He couldn’t sleep all night. 

 

“Namjoon, this is coming from a friend. You look like shit,” Taehyung said while shoving corn flakes into his mouth. Namjoon looked at his best friend in disgust and then turned back to his bland toast. It seemed to be one of the only things he could stomach.

Books were spread across the dining hall tables in front of all the students as finals quickly approached. They had a couple weeks left before the dreaded O.W.L.S. were to take place. At this point, Namjoon was certain he would fail them.

“Do yourself a favor and shut it, Taehyung,” Namjoon spat back. He looked dully at his Potion’s textbook and flipped page to page without really reading any of the words. He had not gotten a wink of sleep the night before.

“Hey, Mr. Transfer Student is looking at you,” Taehyung nudged Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon snapped his head up to find that, indeed, the other boy was gazing his way. A smirk worked its way onto his plump lips before his friends reclaimed his attention. Namjoon groaned and contemplated banging his head against the table. “I heard you’ve been meeting up with him…” Taehyung trailed off. 

“You what?” Namjoon said. Taehyung looked at him innocently and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s hardly that,” Namjoon chuckled, but it sounded weak and fake. “He’s been… messing with me. Setting hexes on me and… stuff. It is entirely illogical.”

“Well, love isn’t logical, Joon, so it makes sense-”

Namjoon cut Taehyung off with the slam of his textbook and the hasty gathering of his materials.

“We are not in love!” He hissed before marching out of the hall with an empty and twisted stomach.

“So, are you going to ask him out or what?” Jimin teased Jin from across the Slytherin table. Jin couldn’t help the school-girl smile that spread on his lips.   
“Shut up, Jimin.”

“I’m serious. Poor bloke always looks terrified of you. I would let him in on it because as of now I think he thinks you’re going to kill him,” Jimin helped himself to more tarts from the table. Jin sighed, knowing that every word that Jimin said was true. He really hadn’t been trying to scare Namjoon, but he also had no idea how to flirt. Jin looked around to see where Namjoon was but furrowed his brows when he saw the boy’s usual seat was empty.

“I’ll be right back,” Jin said and excused himself from the table.

 

As Namjoon walked through the hall, he could hear the click of shoes coming up closer and closer behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it wouldn’t be who he thought it was. A hand rested on his shoulder, spinning him around and Namjoon wanted to combust. There was Jin, with flushed cheeks after chasing Namjoon down the hall. Namjoon felt like he was about to explode. 

“I’d really appreciate it if you—if you—pissed off!” Namjoon nearly yelled. He got a few strange looks from passing ghosts and decided to at least try and keep his voice down.

“Namjoon let me explain myself,” Jin started. Even in the dimming light of the hallways, Jin looked ravishing. His hair shined, and his eyes glistened, and- Namjoon shook his head clear. He supposed he could give Jin one chance. “I like you,” Jin blurted.

“Yea, well you can take it and shove it—wait what did you say?” Namjoon was sure that he had heard Jin incorrectly. He thought the other boy was going to spit something out about hating Namjoon. His throat closed, and he could feel the burn of his cheeks. Never before had he seen the Slytherin look so nervous before. “You… what?” Namjoon’s voice cracked.

“I like you,” Jin tried to straighten his back and look confident, but he still looked rather childlike and cute after the confession. “And I’d like to take you on a study date,” Jin finished his confession and the promptly turned around, walking back to the dining hall. Namjoon stood, shocked and frozen to the spot. 

 

“He said what!” Taehyung excitedly sat cross-legged on his bed, clutching a pillow.

“He said he liked me and then he walked away, and I almost threw up. Oh, and now we have a study date. Jimin shoved a piece of paper in my hand last week with Jin’s phone number,” Namjoon turned to start sorting through his textbooks. “Do you recall the killing curse? And can someone use it on themselves?” Namjoon asked. His hands were sweaty, and his heart was beating fast. He was sure this wasn’t normal. 

“Shut up, Namjoon. This is adorable, and I’ll die before I let you bail out on this date. You’ve been crushing on him since the beginning of the semester!”

“I have not!” Namjoon spun around. Taehyung was chuckling with his large boxy smile.

“I can’t blame you. He has those strong Beater biceps. Have you asked him if he used to play Quidditch? If you don’t take him, I’ll find a way to get those thick arms on me-”

“You know, somehow, I believed you couldn’t make this worse,” Namjoon sighed. Namjoon was gathering his books to get ready for a late-night study session. After everything that had happened, at least a little pressure had now been lifted from him and he was able to get a little more studying done. There was only one problem. He could not find his phone. And Taehyung had become suspiciously quiet. Namjoon turned to ask him if he had seen his phone but found Taehyung texting on a familiar phone with a giddy smile on his face. 

“Goddamnit, Taehyung!” He stormed over to the boy and ripped his phone out of Taehyung’s hands.

“You’ll thank me later. Jin will meet you in the library in twenty minutes. Mmmm, late night study date, and I’m sure the library will be practically empty,” Taehyung sat forward on his knees. Namjoon was near the dorm room door but turned around one last time to roll his eyes at Taehyung. 

“Have I ever told you I hate you?”

“Once a week, baby! Have fun!” The last thing Namjoon saw was a wink from Taehyung. Namjoon didn’t even want to look at the messages that Taehyung had sent.

 

Namjoon snuck around the library looking around corners and trying to be as quiet as possible. He still hadn’t had the courage to look at the messages that Taehyung had sent, but he surely did not want to run into Jin. He was still terrified of the boy and of his own feelings. He was so close to graduation that he could taste it, and all other frivolities could wait, and that included Jin.

Namjoon had made it to the back of the library successfully and was about to set down his things, a voice from behind him startled him.

“Avoiding me, Kim?”

Namjoon dropped all of his books, and his papers went scattering all over the carpet. Namjoon bent down to pick up his fallen items and ended up hitting is head against Jin’s. The boy had obviously felt bad for what he had done and tied to help Namjoon pick up his things. They looked up, both rubbing their heads, and their eyes met. Namjoon couldn’t help but notice Jin’s soft skin and his full, pink lips, and his deep brown eyes. He chastised himself mentally for getting too caught up in the moment. After what seemed liked minutes of eye contact, they broke the connection and laughed nervously.

“Sorry, I was trying to be cool, and then I was trying to help…” Jin ran a hand through his hair. This was the first time Namjoon had seen Jin in even a semi-vulnerable state. He had dropped the cool guy act, at least for the moment. He even had a soft blush covering his cheeks.

“It’s alright… really,” they finished picking everything up and took seats next to each other on the soft couch that Namjoon always studied at. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes looking through their textbooks. After fidgeting for the whole time, Namjoon couldn’t get one thought out of his mind.

“What the hell did Taehyung text you?” Namjoon asked. Jin didn’t look surprised at all. 

“I figured it wasn’t you that sent it. You’d never send anything like that,” Jin replied. He grabbed his phone from the folds of his robes. He pulled up his messages and showed them to Namjoon. Namjoon groaned and sat back rubbing his eyes. He was going to beat Tae up later, that was for sure. 

“God, it’s worse than I thought,” Namjoon cried. Jin laughed loudly. He patted Namjoon’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him but pulled away awkwardly a moment later. He coughed and turned back to his books. They were quiet for a few more minutes. Namjoon couldn’t help but glance over every few seconds to glance at Jin. Namjoon could tell that Jin had something on his mind; he didn’t stop fidgeting the whole time, and it seemed as though he was having as much trouble concentrating as Namjoon was. Namjoon was about to ask him when he spoke up.

“You know—you don’t have to hang out with me if you don’t want. I know I said I liked you and I’ve been bugging you for the past few months, but you’re under no obligation—” Namjoon leaned forward and grabbed the front of Jin’s button down shirt. He tugged the other boy towards him, and in the next moment their lips met in the dim light of the library.

It was so much better than Namjoon could have imagined. After so many months of pure torture and lovesick feelings swirling in his stomach, everything was released at one. Jin’s lips were pillow soft, and Namjoon was sure he had done this once before. His hand played with Namjoon’s hair and his teeth nipped at Namjoon’s bottom lip. They pulled away from each other breathing hard and their noses brushed against each other’s.

“I like you, too,” Namjoon breathed. Jin pulled back and belly laughed against the chair. He went on for minutes, and Namjoon wondered if he had said something wrong. Jin slapped his shoulder a few times and leaned forward to give Namjoon another peck on the lips.

“You idiot! You had me on the edge of my seat forever!” Jin nuzzled his way into Namjoon’s neck. Jin sighed. “I’m glad you like me too.”

Screw studying, Namjoon thought. That could wait a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this piece so let me know if you all enjoyed it and if you would like a sequel to this!


End file.
